Inesperado Amor
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Steve le rompe el corazón a Danny, este decide pedir un traslado, llegando a un peculiar escuadrón, ¿Podrá Nick volverlo hacer sonreír?. Steve/Danno


_**Inesperado Amor**_

crossver hawaii/ UVE

Principales: McDanno establecido~

Secundarias: Nick/Danny Fin/Munch

Resumen:

Steve le rompe el corazón a Danny, este decide pedir un traslado, llegando a un peculiar escuadrón, ¿Podrá Nick volverlo hacer sonreír?.

_**Notas**_: es el 1er fic que escribo sobre Hawaii desde el 1er capítulo de la temporada 1 se convirtió en una de mis series favoritas y el McDanno en mi nueva OTP favorita queria escribir algo feliz pero eso es otra historia~ espero que les guste y de UVE Nick no me gusta mucho pero la idea de que Elioth le sea infiel a su esposa no me agrado además pienso que Steve debe tener su rival para que estuviera con Danno.

"y que ahora sea el mismo amor,  
el que se encargue de llevarte

Junto a mi hasta el cielo  
más lejano y más azul por puro amor  
solos tu y yo

Nada me hace falta, solo una mirada

Que me haga entender que sigo

Haciendo aquí sin ti, solo una mirada

Que salga desde el alma y que la

Fuerza del destino te una a ti

de nuevo a mi por amor"

_La fuerza del destino Sandra Echeverria Y Marc Anthony_

_**Capítulo 1: Giro Inesperado **_

Esa semana había sido la peor para Danny, Rachel no dejo para nada que viera a Grace y Steve pasaba más tiempo con Catherine era normal puesto que eran novios pero extrañaba pasar tiempo con el trabajaban juntos pero no era lo mismo.

Se sentó en su sofá y empezó a buscar una película para ver, cuando escucha el auto de Steve y sonríe al menos podrá pasar tiempo con él.

-buenas noches Danny ¿Ya cenaste?-pregunto Steve

-no, te estaba esperando a ver si querías cenar algo, hace días que no pasamos tiempo juntos-dijo Daniel

-si lo sé ¿Vamos a cenar? Conozco de un restaurante que está cerca de aquí y está tranquilo y se come bien -dijo Steve

-claro-dijo Daniel y apago la tele y acompaño a su comparo

Desde hace unos meses había querido buscar su propia casa, sobre todo desde que encontró a Steve y Cath en una posición comprometedora y le dio bastante pena con su compañero sobre todo porque se había enamorado de ese neanderthalm, quiso salirse de su casa para darle a Steve su espacio pero este no lo dejo sobe todo porque quería que Grace tuviera un sitio seguro donde ir cuando visitara a su papa.

-¿Has podido ver a Grace?-pregunto Steve

-no, su madre no me ah dejado verla-dijo Danny

-¿Quieres que hable con ella?-pregunto Steve

-no, veré como arreglarlo- al restaurante y el lugar era sencillo pero según Steve se comía rico.

Se sentaron y observaron la carta.

-lamento haberte tenido abandonado esta semana pero yo..-

-no te preocupes, no pasó nada, solo que extrañe pasar tiempo contigo-

-yo también, pero tratare de dividir mi tiempo entre las dos personas que son importantes para mi sobre todo si viene Gracie-dijo Steve y Daniel sonríe recordando una conversación que tuvo con Grace hace algunos meses

Flash back

-papa ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-pregunto Gracie

-claro monita ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Te gusta el tio Steve?-pregunto Gracie y Danny se quedo callado no supo que decir

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-¿Quieres al tio Steve?-pregunto Gracie

-si es mi mejor amigo-dijo Danny

-no asi, no como cuando querias a mama-dijo la pequeña

-algo no se ¿Porque?-pregunto Danny

-porque cuando estas con el si te vez muy feliz-dijo su hija Danny sonrio si se habia enamorado de McGarret desde el 1er dia que lo vio, pero entre el trabajo y su hija no habia podido pensar en otra cosa, ahora tenia luz verde para decirle a Steve de sus sentimientos. Y que los 3 formaran una familia.

Fin flash back

-hey Danno ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Steve

-si si ¿Porque lo preguntas?- pregunto Danny sin darse cuenta que

-porque te quiero enseñar algo-dijo Steve y observo a los lados para que no los viera, le mostro una pequeña cajita con un anillo Danny lo mal interpreto.

-Steve ¿Que es eso?-pregunto Danny

-le pedire matrimonio a Lori-dijo Steve y el corazon de Danny termino por romperse junto con ellos la ilucion de Gracie de que el Seal formara parte de su vida, Steve sin enterarse de nada, volvio a guardar el anillo

Mientras tanto

En Nueva York

El dia para John Munch fue pesimo, la ex esposa de Fin trataba de regresar con el sabiendo que estaban juntos. Llego a su pequeño departamento Y se desplomo en su cama tratando de que eso no le afectara, A los 10 minutos tocaron la puerta de su departamento suponia que era el.

-¡vamos Munch abre se que estas ahi!-grito el moreno

-¡Largate!-grito enfadado Munch

-me diste una copia de la llave de tu casa-dijo Fin

-¿Entonces para que estas molestando?-pregunto Munch el detective suspiro saco la llave y abrio la puerta, Fin lo encontro en la cama con los ojos rojos se sentia pesimo viendolo asi pero ella era la madre De su hijo, no podia negarle nada tenia una deuda con ella pero Munch es el amor de su vida, se sento a lado de el y acaricio su espalda

-sabes que te amo-Dijo Tutuola

-no te creo por favor vetr-dijo Munch

-perdoname -dijo Tutuola

-vete-Se levanto de l cama y empujo a Tutuola fuera de su casa

-Munch por favor-

-no Fin esto se termino- Tutuola estaba estaba molesto no lo queria perder en un arranque lo toma de los hombros y lo besa a la fuerza mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior justamente cuando la casera de Munch va subiendo a ver si su rentador estaba bien John lo empujo.

-¿Munchy todo bien?-pregunto su casera

-si todo bien, el ya se iba y dame la copia de las llaves de mi casa -dijo Munch y Tutuola gruñe y se las da después se marchó la casera se acercó.

- te pondré hielo en el labio, mañana se te vera morado y tus compañeros empezaran a preguntar-dijo la Sra Jimenez

-gracias- se limpió unas lágrimas y entraron al departamento de Munch la señora busco un hielo y se lo coloco en el labio el canoso se quejó.

-debes a darte a respetar- puso la cafetera para preparar algo de te.

-es que el...-sus palabras murieron en su boca, la imagen que tenia de el y su ex esposa besándose en la oficina de Gragen estaba tan clavada en su mente.

Continuara...


End file.
